


Moving

by Binturong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binturong/pseuds/Binturong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt: Moving on Valentine's Day.</p><p>A tiny fluff ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a "Send me two words" prompt challenge.

"Is this really necessary?" Dorothy asked, looking down at the box of chocolates. She shook her head, folding the tabs of the box together and pulling the tape over it to keep it closed. "We are almost done packing, couldn’t you wait?"

Charlie laughed, taking the tape dispenser from the hunter’s hands. “Waiting is no fun, and its Valentines Day!” She held the shiny, red heart up. “Chocolate break?”

Dorothy smiled, pushing the box away and leaning over the table. “Alright, what kind of chocolate is it?”

The red head’s eyes flashed as she beamed, putting the box down as she removed the lid. “You have to guess.” She picked up a piece, and held it up to the other woman’s lips.

"Is everything a game for you?" She asked as she took the candy into her mouth. She chewed slowly, thinking carefully. Charlie watched her intently, leaning forward expectantly. "Dark chocolate with a milk chocolate center?"

Charlie glanced down at the cheat sheet, and clapped her hands together. “You’re right!”

"And what do I win?" Dorothy smirked, straightening. Charlie reached out and stroked her cheek with one hand. The brunette leaned back, earning a confused look from across the table. She bent down and picked something up. "How about," She said, standing, " you go pack up all your dolls?" She held out an empty box, picking up the tape dispenser and dropping it in. She grinned at the offended look on her girlfriend’s face, preparing for the ‘they’re action figures' speech.


End file.
